


I Would Have You Like This Always

by PurplexKitty14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexKitty14/pseuds/PurplexKitty14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor can't get enough of Loki and his baby bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Have You Like This Always

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Loki mpreg.

"My beautiful Loki," Thor whispered across his beloved's skin. He trailed his fingers across his chest and down his sides, skimming over the raised markings he came across. 

One of Loki's hands threaded through his hair, tugging on it lightly. "Stop it," he said, laughing in embarrassment.

Thor looked up into his eyes and saw a pretty, purple blush spreading across his cheeks. 

"No, I won't," Thor said, going back to his worship of Loki's body. Thor dipped his head down into Loki's neck, nuzzling the skin lightly and pressing light kisses to the delicate column. 

Loki's skin was slightly cold, but Thor greatly enjoyed the contrast between their body temperatures. He knew his body was hot against Loki. 

Thor rolled Loki onto his back so that he was on top. Settling between slender, blue legs, Thor allowed his hands to sweep down and over his thighs. Finger tips continued to follow the path set out by the raised lines. 

Thor's mouth trailed down as well, over Loki's clavicle and to his breasts. They had yet to swell, but Thor knew they would soon enough. He dropped a light kiss to each of Loki's nipples. 

The hand in his hair gripped tighter, eliciting a hiss from Thor, but it was a hiss of pleasure rather than pain. 

Moving on from his lovers chest, Thor finally reached his destination. Loki's stomach had just recently begun to show signs of his pregnancy, slightly protruding from the rest of his flat body. The small bump had become a source of fascination and wonder for Thor. He seemed unable to keep his hands away from it since its appearance.

"I can't get enough of you," he breathed, closing his eyes tightly against the sudden rush of arousal. Ever since Thor heard Loki's life altering admission, his desire for intimate contact with his lover had increased immensely. He always thought of Loki as gorgeous, but now he seemed even more attractive. Loki was radiating with the glow of pregnancy. "Want you so bad," he said, dropping kiss after kiss to Loki's belly.

"Then stop talking about how much you want me and do something about it," Loki practically growled.

Thor surged up Loki's body, capturing his pliant lips in a demanding kiss. He could feel the smile on Loki's face as he kissed Thor back with equal amounts of passion. Groaning into Loki's mouth, he thrust his hips against the other man's, enjoying the feel of their erections sliding together.

When Thor pressed one finger into Loki's entrance, he was pleased to find him already wet. He moved his finger in and out, massaging Loki's inner walls and eliciting the most beautiful gasps from his beloved, which Thor swallowed eagerly.

"Oh, Thor," Loki moaned dropping his head back onto the pillow as Thor easily inserted a second finger. He quickly latched his lips onto the blue neck which had been exposed to him. As one of Loki's hands fisted tightly in Thor's blonde strands, the other raked sharp nails down the broad expanse of Thor's back, which had Thor once again hissing in pleasure. He greatly enjoyed the small hints of pain that Loki inflicted on him while in the throes of passion.

Once he was sure Loki was ready for him, Thor removed his fingers and grasped his member firmly, guiding himself to Loki's entrance. The head bumped against the wet lips, parting them before pushing all the way in in one thrust. Thor grunted and Loki moaned at that action. In the following moments, Thor stayed still, not wanting to harm Loki by going too quickly.

"Are you okay," Thor asked, breathless.

Loki took a deep breath as if having Thor inside him had knocked the breath right out of his lungs. "Yeah," he finally huffed. "Now fuck me. Make me scream your name."

Thor didn't need anymore encouragement. He pulled out before thrusting back in, repeating the motion over and over again. Keeping the thrusts hard and fast, Thor and Loki were both panting harshly in no time, and Loki had wrapped both his legs around Thor's waist as his hands scrabbled for purchase of Thor's back and shoulders.

They kept up that pace, and soon enough, the room was filled with Loki's high pitched keening and the sound of their skin slapping together.

Thor moved his hand between them, grazing the back of his hand over Loki's belly, to grasp his cock. It was rock solid in his hand as he jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Thor couldn't help but think about how much more difficult this would become as the baby grew.

They kept it up for several more minutes before Loki's entire body stiffened beneath Thor, and he found his release, shooting his cum between the two of them. This caused his entrance to spasm around Thor's cock, ripping the Thunderer's orgasm from him as he too released, pumping his seed deep inside Loki.

Thor collapsed beside Loki, and both of them were panting as they tried to get their breathing back under control. 

Thor was the first to move, rolling over and slinging an arm over Loki's stomach.

"I would have you like this always," he said.

Loki raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "I will only get bigger, and then, I will have to give birth.

"You mean," Thor began before leaning down to kiss Loki's cum splattered belly, "You will grow more beautiful the fuller you become, and then, you will gift me with a precious baby. 

Loki appeared to be amused. "Still, you can hardly keep me like this forever."

"Perhaps not forever," Thor conceded. "But I can always fill you with seed until you are heavy with my child again."

"What makes you think I will allow that?" he asks, but Thor could clearly hear the smile in his voice.

He reached up to place a gentle kiss on Loki's lips. "I know you will want it as much as I do."


End file.
